Three Sounds Perfect
by Joe-John the Black Blonde
Summary: Takao has been having some pretty explicit dreams lately. Pretty normal for a boy his age, right? But about his basketball partner? About his senpai? About the both of them together! At first, he thought he was going through some horny teenage stage, but soon, he'll realize it may be much more than that. Much, much more. / Warning: Some good ol' boy lovin! TakaMidoMiya
1. Wet Dreams, Daydreams, and Shin-chan

"Ah..."

Shivers ran down my spine. It was so heated, so intense. Those soft, perfect hands..._oh yes! _Touch me there! That hot mouth...biting, licking, sucking, trailing sweet kisses down my exposed body. God, it's all too much for me to handle. It's almost as if there were two pairs of hands pleasuring me. Loving me.

"M-more...please..."

My own voice seemed foreign to me, moaning and panting like that. I don't lose my composure. I always keep my cool. But this...oh this is Heaven. I'm melting. That perfect body looming over mine, caressing my thighs, my waist...stop teasing me! Give me more! I felt his mouth against my ear, his breath warm. I shivered again. Then, I froze. Another pair of lips made its way to my other ear, nibbling gently on the lobe. There really are two people here with me...

"As you wish."

"Anything you want."

* * *

I jolted awake, breathing heavily and sweating badly. I sat up in bed, my hands in fists as they tighten around my mussed hair.

"Damn it..." I breathed, referring to my aching hard on. I hate having these stupid dreams. These wonderful, wonderful, _stupid _dreams about..._them._

Shin-chan...and Miyaji-senpai. Damn, they're so damn beautiful... Shin-chan with his cold light green eyes and long, gorgeous fingers, and Miyaji-senpai's flawless blonde hair and harsh personality...they're both so...so..._ugh!_

I shake the thought from my head and throw off the covers, groaning at my discovery. I'm leaking through my damn pajama pants! This is bad...this is my third time this week, and it's only Thursday. After checking the time, I trudge my sexually frustrated ass to the shower to wash up and get ready for school. In the midst of washing myself, perverted thoughts popped into my head.

Shin-chan...washing my back with those perfect hands of his, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses across my shoulders...

"Shintarou..." I felt my dick twitch, and my eyes snapped open. Did I seriously...just imagine that...God, what is _wrong _with me?!

Nonetheless, I couldn't stop my hand from reaching down to grasp my swollen shaft. I bit my lip, my eyes fluttering closed. It was still sensitive... My hand moved quickly, pumping ruthlessly. My imagination ran wild again. I could just imagine Miyaji-senpai, his hair all wet from the shower, on his knees in front of me. He -like everyone else- is so much taller than me, so he'd have to hunch slightly and grasp my hips with his rough hands. Then he'd bring the tip of my cock to his lips and...

"Ahn! _Fuck!_" I was startled by my own ejaculation, the sticky white substance shooting all over my hand and the wall of the shower. I groaned angrily and washed off again, hating the feel of my own cum sliding down my legs. I was literally jerking off for ten seconds, and the simple thought of being blown by Miyaji-senpai...

I quickly turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around my waist and going to brush my teeth. I was aggravated at my reflection in the mirror. I was so damn red... Even my neck was a tint of pink. It's ridiculous.

After brushing my teeth, I quickly ran to get dressed. Shin-chan'll be angry if I'm late again...

* * *

"Shiiiiiiiiin-chaaaan~!" I continuously rang the doorbell to Shin-chan's house, my usual cheeky smile. "Shiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaaaaa- _OW!_"

I was cut off when I was attacked with an alarm clock. I looked up at the second story window, not surprised to see Shin-chan looking down at me with an expression less than amused.

"Why must you make such a commotion so early in the morning, Takao?" His deep voice was so sexy... I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and beamed up at him.

"Well if you answer your door faster, then I wouldn't have to be so noisy." His response was a simple eye roll.

"I'll be down in just a minute." He closed his window and disappeared in his house.

I walked back to the rickshaw, leaning against the bike. I sighed heavily. Shin-chan will come downstairs, scold me, win at Rock-Paper-Scissors and sit in the rickshaw as always. He's always so close, yet so God damn far. I've been having these weird feelings for him for months now. At first, I thought it was just the immense respect I had for him, and of course he's my best friend... But lately, I've been noticing I've been staring at his ass, or his toned body whenever he takes off his shirt in the locker room or showers. And then I've been thinking about being enveloped in those arms and...

God damn it, Takao! Knock it off! He's your partner in _basketball. _That's it. You don't have a chance in Hell. You don't even know if he swings that way... You didn't even know that _you _swung that way until recently! I groaned.

"Damn."

"Excuse me?" I jumped, startled at the voice. I looked up at Shin-chan, who stared down at me with an eyebrow raised. "Stop daydreaming, Takao. We're already late." He held out his fist for Rock-Paper-Scissors, to which I put up my own fist.

"Yeah, yeah...sorry, Shin-chan. Ready?" He nodded, and I concentrated hard, preparing to lose.

"Rock! Paper! Scissor! Shoot!"

"Neh?! How do you do this?!" I complained, my paper defeated against his scissors.

"Simple. I follow everything Oha Asa tells me, and I won't ever lose." I rolled my eyes and climbed on the bike. That's when I noticed something.

"Hey, Shin-chan, where's your lucky item?" He didn't skip a beat.

"As always, I have my lucky item with me at all times." He began to unbutton his uniform jacket, and I felt my heart race. What is he doing? Is he stripping in front of me?! He opened up his jacket, and I deadpanned. Under his jacket was a white T-shirt, a duck decorating the front. Laughter bubbled up in my throat.

"Pfffft! How cute! Shin-chan has a ducky shirt on!" I continued to laugh as he sat in the rickshaw, adjusting his glasses with an unchanged expression.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making fun of me, rickshaw driver." My laughter immediately stopped. He was right. Pulling this thing along was embarrassing, especially when you're stuck in traffic and everyone's staring at you...I sighed heavily, pushing off with a grunt. "Maybe you should invest in a car."

"Maybe _you _should invest in a damn car!" I heard him chuckle lightly, and I couldn't help but smile. I love being able to make him smile and laugh, especially because it doesn't happen often. His laughter is so deep and smooth...it's perfect, just like the rest of him.

Not that I'd ever tell him that.

Being his best friend is so frustrating. Why won't he just slam me against the wall and-?!

Nopenopenope.

Wait til after school. _Then _fantasize. Ugh. This is gonna be a long day...

* * *

**Hi~ So, this is my first KnB story... Also my first M-rated fic... *is kinda nervous***

**TakaMidoMiya is mah favorite anime threesome in the world, and I thought I'd die if I didn't get the idea for this story outta my head. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, this should be fun, no~?**


	2. Practice, Hot Showers and Miyaji-senpai

I hate this. So. Much.

Watching him gleam with sweat, that set, dedicated look in his eyes. That determined concentration in his furrowed eyebrows as he worked nonstop with Kimura-senpai and Ootsubo-senpai.

Miyaji-senpai...an amazing small forward. His dribbling is amazing. So quick... And that form...so slender yet so nicely built...

"Oi! Takao! The hell are you doing just standing like that?" My posture immediately straightened, and I blinked. Miyaji-senpai stared at me with annoyed brown eyes. They suit him so nicely... "Well?"

"H-huh?!" I was taken off guard yet again, and snatched a basketball off the floor. "Um, yeah! I'm getting to that now..."

"You should've started practicing when practice started!" He strode over as he spoke, punching me in the head. "Stop daydreaming."

"Ow! Sorry! Sorry!" I rubbed my head, glancing up at his retreating back. I started dribbling the ball, staring at how every one of his muscles moved in perfect sync, and ogling over how he flexed unintentionally whenever someone would get too close to the ball.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of green reaching for the ball in my hand, and I swiftly flicked my wrist, passing the ball to myself. I turned to face Shin-chan, who was looking down at me with a straight expression. I smirked at him, twirling the ball on my middle finger.

"Tryna sneak up on me, Shin-chan? You should know by now that doesn't work."

"You seemed dazed. I was just making sure. Now lets practice." I wonder if he noticed why.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Good practice you guys." Ootsubo-senpai complimented us as usual before heading to the showers, followed by Kimura-senpai. Shin-chan, Miyaji-senpai and myself stayed in the locker room, getting our sweaty gym clothes off. I snuck glances at them every now and again, grateful for being blessed with Hawk Eye. It makes peeking at them so much easier... N-not that I was _peeking _peeking! Just...looking! I groaned, banging my head against the lockers.

"You stressed or something?" I looked back at Miyaji and quickly shook my head.

"Eh, no, I-"

"Yes, you do seem a bit off lately." Shin-chan adjusted his glasses with a finger, eyeing me from behind the lens. I shifted a bit. Damn, they noticed my weird behavior...what do I do?

"Maybe it's because he hangs around you too much."

"I beg your pardon? I'm hardly the cause of his distress. For all we know, it could be your fault."

"Why would it be my fault?"

"You yell too much."

"Tch. You're lucky I don't have a pineapple with me, Midorima." He huffed, slapping a towel over his shoulder and walking into the showers. I sighed lightly.

They hate each other. Their personalities clash so much, there's no way for my fantasies are even close to being accurate. I mean, how did this even happen? How is it that I'm so heavily attracted to these two..._guys? _I feel it happened so suddenly. Like, one day, I'm practicing hard with my teammates, and that night they're making love to me in my dreams... Argh! I have such a twisted head!

"Takao, are you going to just stand there in your own filth, or are you going to shower with the rest of us?"

I felt my heart flutter. Sure, I've showered with the team lots of times, but...when he says it like that...

_Shower with the rest of us._

_Come shower with me and Miyaji._

"Tch. That's not what I meant, pervert." He scoffed, turning away. "Your face is incredibly red."

"Eh?!" I rubbed my cheeks frantically. This is so embarrassing... I grabbed my towel off the bench and followed him to the showers.

The steam and heat welcomed me into the showers, and I went to my usual place in the corner. I turned on the shower head and stood in the warm water, chewing hard on my bottom lip. Here's where having my Hawk Eye sucks. No matter how hard I try, I can't help but notice both Miyaji-senpai and Shin-chan, beads if water rolling down their muscular backs and chests. Don't look down...just don't look down... I shifted uncomfortably. The steam in the room just seemed to contribute to their sex appeal. As if I wasn't already dying slowly from being smothered in lust. I began breathing heavily, my mind clouding with all the things the three of us could do in this room. The things they can do to me...

I quickly turned the water off, wrapping the towel around my waist and jogging out of the room. I heard Shin-chan call after me.

"Oi, Takao, you're going to slip."

"I'm not going to- wah!" Before I could even finish my sentence, I slipped on the tiled floor. My immediate instinct was to make sure my towel doesn't fly off. I squeezed my eyes shut as I fell into a pair of strong, warm arms. I opened an eye, looking up into Miyaji's stern face. He caught me...like in a cliche shoujo manga. He's like a prince. So warm... I'm so close to him... My heart hammered in my chest.

"Don't you ever listen, Takao? Pay attention." His harsh tone snapped me out of my thoughts, and I immediately scrambled to my feet, gripping my towel tightly.

"Sorry! Heh, you know me! Absent-minded Takao! Eh...um...I'll meet you at the rickshaw, Shin-chan!" I sped-walked the Hell out of there, almost tripping again when I stumbled to my locker. I grabbed another towel and began to dry off. My fingertips accidentally brushed against my arm and I shivered.

Miyaji-senpai's skin is so soft...and now that I was able to see it up close, his hair is even better when it's wet. That chest, those arms...he didn't just catch me, he _held _me. Maybe he did it without realizing... Maybe Shin-chan got jealous, I didn't see his face, and he was quiet.

Wait, did I say _jealous?! _Why the Hell would he be jealous? Am I ridiculous or what? Hah...how dumb can I get? I gotta realize that this is nothing more than a stupid phase. A crush. Nothing's gonna happen. I just have to play it cool and wait for it to pass.

But in the meantime, I'll endlessly masturbate in my shower to these two gorgeous men.


	3. More Showers, Steps and Bad Thoughts

"Ah...ahn...Miyaji-senpai..."

I had my head rested against the wall of my shower, my hand tightening and loosening around my burning erection. God, it hurt so badly, and the hot water beating against me didn't make the situation any better. How long have I been in here? It seems like it's harder for me to finish myself off. I need more. I need Miyaji-senpai...and Shin-chan. Here with me. In my shower. Biting and sucking on my skin... Marking me as theirs... One in front and one behind... I let out a whimper -a God damn _whimper_- at this mental image, and my breath picked up. With a final jerk and a small, choked gasp, I exploded into my hands, the white, sticky substance dripping onto the tub floor. I sighed heavily.

"I need a hobby..." I rinsed off before picking up the soap to rewash myself.

"Takao!" I jumped at my mother's shout from behind the bathroom door, the soap slipping from my hands. I hope she didn't hear me...I was being...kinda loud...

"Y-yeah?"

"You've been in there for over an hour! I need you to run to the store for me!" I groaned, picking the soap up and placing it on the shelf.

"Alright...I'm coming..." _Literally._

* * *

I hummed quietly to myself as I walked down the street to the corner store, hands in my pockets. I looked down at my feet. At least now that I'm out of my house, I get some time to think uninterrupted. Okay...I have to do this in steps. Figure out what's wrong with me, and what I'm going to do next. That should be easy enough, no?

Step one: Why am I infatuated with Shintarou? Boom. Easy one. We've been friends since we've joined the basketball club. Well...somewhat. I've always respected him as a ball player, ever since he kicked my ass in middle school. But since we were gonna be teammates, why waste my time trying to beat him? Instead, I've been trying to get his attention. But lately, I feel like I want his attention for all the wrong reasons. I want him to notice my appearance, rather than my playing abilities. I want him to compliment me on my blue-grey eyes, not that amazing pass from our last game. I sighed. Am I being selfish?

Step two: Why am I infatuated with Miyaji? Well, at first, I wasn't. I actually hated him when I first met him. When I first joined the club, he had the worst attitude out of anyone I had ever met, and was violent towards everyone. He was pretty scary, actually. By the second month, he had caused half the Freshman sign-ups to quit. But as time went on, I saw his passion for the game he played, and it was really beautiful. Like Shin-chan, my respect for him blossomed into something else. He's such a gorgeous guy, and actually really nice one I got to know him... And his anger management issues...I kind of find it sexy.

Step three: Why do I imagine them together? I. Have no. Goddamn. Clue. I mean, they make no sense together. Miyaji-senpai hates Shin-chan's selfish and high and mighty personality, and Shin-chan really hates being yelled at or told what to do. They always clash and argue. If it wasn't for Ootsubo-senpai, then I'm sure they would've beaten each other half to death... I mean, if they _were _a couple, it'd probably be nothing but angry sex.

My face flushed. Miyaji-senpai and Shin-chan...rolling over in bed, fighting for dominance, biting harshly all over each other. I wonder who would be on top... Miyaji-senpai is older, but Shin-chan is taller. Yeah...Shin-chan would be the one pummeling his ass into a million pieces. I wonder what they sound like, groaning and grunting and moaning... God, I bet it'd sound so hot...

_Damn it, Takao. No! _This has to stop. You don't know if they're even gay or not, so stop thinking up scenarios as if you know they are! Hell, for all you know, they could think it's...that it's disgusting. Wrong. Filthy. An...an abomination to society.

_"Shin-chan...Miyaji-senpai...I have a confession. Lately, I've...I've been having these feelings for the both of you..."_

_"Feelings?"_

_"As in you love us?"_

_"Tch...disgusting."_

_"I can't believe I touched you."_

I stopped abruptly, staggering back a step about how much I shocked myself. That really _is _a possibility. They could seriously believe that I'm...a filthy queer. They'd kick me off the team! Who'd want to shower with the person who's been daydreaming about having hot shower sex with them for the past few months?! No normal high school boy! I clutched my chest through my sweater. My heart actually hurts... The thought of them not wanting to be around me anymore...the thought of them hating me... It really hurts.

My lip quivered. I don't want that. I wouldn't ever want to be away from Miyaji-senpai or Shin-chan. The idea of it is practically killing me, and they don't even know. So that's it. They'll never know. I'll just have to hide my sexuality. But with my over-imagination and my hormones working in overdrive, that might prove easier said than done. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Fuck.

Why can't I stop crying?


	4. Awkward Lesson, Desperation, Realization

For the next week, I avoided Miyaji-senpai and Shin-chan to the best of my ability. Before school, I would avoid conversation with Shin-chan when I picked him up in the rickshaw. During school, I don't have the same class as Shin-chan, and Miyaji-senpai is two grades ahead of me. During practice, I don't have to speak to them, and practice diligently to avoid conflict. Sometimes I'll glance at them and go off in a daze, but I think I'm getting better at not going off on a thinking tangent. And when it comes to showering, I either go home early, feigning family emergency, or I practice longer than everyone else, and shower when they're done. So far, so good. I don't think they think anything of it.

I jumped up from behind the three-point line, the ball flying from my fingertips towards the basket. I groaned when it bounced off the rim and back towards me. I stood in the local basketball court near a playground, working on shooting. Yeah... not going so well. I've averaged three out of twenty shots in my last practice, which is bad, even for a point guard.

"That was a horrible shot." I jumped at the voice, turning back to see Shin-chan opening the gate to walk onto the court. "Even though you play the point guard position, you have to know more than blocking and passing."

"And stealing." I responded quickly, standing up for my best skill. "Don't forget stealing." He smirked lightly at that, removing his jacket and placing it on the bench, along with his lucky item of the day, an alarm clock with a happy face ball atop the antenna sticking out of it.

"Yes, of course. Pass me the ball." I threw the ball at him with as much force as I could muster at the moment, hoping to screw up his obvious hope to show off his incredible skill. This however, far from worked. He caught it with ease, wasting no time to jump into position. I always found it amazing. The arm strength needed to shoot the ball flawlessly into the basket from this range is near impossible to have. But my ace, of course, defied all odds as he launched the basketball in a high arc from the center line. All net. As always. I wanted to look away from him. He's so damn beautiful...and too damn close. I wanted to avoid him. I'm trying to rehabilitate myself, damn it!

"Yeah, yeah, nice shot, showoff."

"Naturally." He accompanied his smug reply with an adjustment of his glasses. I love watching him move his long fingers so gracefully, even for the most simple of actions, like adjust his glasses. "You need to learn how to make shots like that. As a point guard-"

"I change and control the flow of the game, I know that."

"So there might be a time where you make the deciding shot. Layups and shots from the foul line aren't enough."

"Hey, my layups are great."

"Someone taller can easily knock them away. And there are a lot of people taller than you." I sighed heavily. He's obviously not going to leave until he teaches me how. He has that look on his face. I walked over to retrieve the ball.

"Fine, teach me, Shin-chan." He nodded, gesturing for me to join him on the center line. I mentally groaned. Does he really think I can shoot from there? Damn Miracles and their high expectations... I walked over to him, and once in his reach, he grabbed out at me, spinning me around to face the hoop.

"Your form is sloppy. You have to be precise, like this." He molded my body into position using his own. My heart beat wildly in my chest, and my face was undoubtedly red. Does he even know what he's doing?! His hands ghosted up my arms and over my own hands, making sure that I was holding the ball right. "Perfect." He took a step back, giving me room to shoot. I let out a shaky breath. Insane... He's fucking insane... "Well are you going to shoot? You heard everything I said, right?"

"H-huh? Yeah, of course!" Shit...he was talking to me? I couldn't concentrate on a damn word he was saying. He took me so off guard... _Me. _Takao Kazunari. Hawk Eye of Shuutoku. Taken off guard. God _damn _it! I jumped up, mimicking what I saw earlier, and trying to keep my arms Shin-chan showed me. With the flick of my wrist, the ball was airborne, flying towards the hoop. Granted, it didn't have the signature high arc of Shin-chan's shots, but it was still a pretty good shot. It bounced off the backboard, against the rim and into the basket. A smile broke out onto my face. "Hey, di'ja see that, Shin-chan?"

Before I could turn around to face him, I felt his warm breath against my ear, and I froze. What in the Hell is he doing...?

"Why are you avoiding me, Takao?" What do I say? What do I do? I can't just tell him, "Oh yeah, I kinda have wet dreams about you, so..." I jerked away from him, turning around to face him. He had a serious expression as he straightened his posture. I looked down, scratching my head. I have to lie. To my best friend. Who I fantasize about.

Yup. Lying sounds like a plan.

"Family problems. I...I didn't really wanna say. You know...it's private." I looked up to meet his sympathetic stare. I felt a twinge of guilt. He feels bad for a problem that I don't have.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Just don't let it mess up your concentration. We have a game tomorrow you know. You have to get it together." Damn. I forgot we had a game... I nodded, forcing a wide grin.

"Don't worry about it, Shin-chan! I got it all under control!" He smiled lightly, ruffling my hair as he walked past me to get his things.

"I know you do, Takao." He put his jacket back on and held his clock in his left hand, giving a small wave as he walked off the court and down the street. I stared after him, my smile dying down. I don't know what I'm more terrified of, losing my best friend over being gay for him, or losing my best fried over lying. I sighed heavily. I have to try harder. I snatched my own sweater off the bench before starting my walk home. That's when I realized something.

He lives nowhere near here. Meaning he walked two miles from his house towards mine just to ask me why I've been avoiding him. What do I think about that? What am I supposed to do? Is that a sign? Okay, so if it is, what's the sign for? Is it just a friend thing? He could've just called or texted. Maybe he already knew I would've made up some bullshit excuse, if not ignored him altogether. I sighed, running my hands through my hair to rest against the nape of my neck. He was so warm. I feel cold without him behind me like he was... I miss the feel of his hands over mine, and the experience of it lasted mere seconds.

God... What is _wrong _with me?!


	5. Bad Games, Awkward Showers and Pep Talks

Sprint left. Let number six screen you. Take a breather. Where is everyone? Number thirteen has the ball. Wait for it... Break off from six with ease. Sprint forward. Number two's right on your ass, move quicker. Kimura-senpai got him. Good. Faster! Faster! Thirteen is losing stamina. I'm right behind him. Push off and reach out. Tap the ball out of his reach while it's in mid-dribble. It spins towards out of bounds. Miyaji-senpai got it.

Miyaji... Look at how precisely he moves. The way the sweat droplets on his temple trails down the side of his face and down his neck to disappear into his uniform. It's probably rolling down his chest and abs, along his V-line into his shorts and down his-

_Shit!_

I barely caught the pass from him. I needed to concentrate hard to figure out where the Hell everyone went while I was in my daze. My hesitation must've been obvious, because the next thing to reach my ears was Shin-chan yelling at me.

"Takao! Your left!" I immediately glanced to the left, flicking my wrist in that direction towards him. I pivoted my body in time to watch him take his form for his cross-court shot. It really was a sight to see. Every tiny flex and movement of his leg and arm muscles was spectacular. His high jump lifted his jersey just enough for me to see his toned abdomen and hips, his shorts barely hanging on.

The score buzzer jolted me into action, and I jogged into position, my mind a complete and utter mess. I need to concentrate! I'm trying so damn hard to avoid noticing these little things, but...it's damn near impossible when they're so close to me! At this sorry rate, they'll notice how weird I'm acting, and they'll piece things together, and they'll start to question me, and they'll find out I have wet dreams about them, and then...and then...

The next thing I knew, I got a face-full of polished hardwood gym floor. Did I...did I just _trip?! _No...no, no, no! This is the worst thing that could've happened to me! This is bad... so, so bad...!

"Hey, you okay? You hit your head on the floor..." I looked up to see an opposing player with a hand extended. At my silence and confused expression, he added, "You tripped over my foot, sorry 'bout that."

Great, even worse. I tripped over someone _else's _foot. And they weren't even on my team! With a groan, I pulled myself off the floor and looked around. The timer kept going, but the whole gymnasium seemed to be staring at me with silent shock.

"Shuutoku calls for a time out!" The announcer's voice boomed over the silence, and I awkwardly follow my team to the bench, where Coach Nakatani awaited, without a doubt upset at my performance.

"Takao. We're subbing you out." He said this calmly after a moment of silence. My head snapped towards Coach, and incredulous look on my face.

"Subbing me out?! Coach, please, I had one mess up, I'll clean up my act!" He look up at me with a hard stare. I swallowed.

"You've been in a daze this entire game. Although we're far ahead, I'm not taking any chances."

"B-but, Coach-!"

"In the first quarter, who were you supposed to screen?" Uh oh...this is bad...

"Um...number thirteen, why?"

"You guarded two for about six minutes until you realized your mistake, and that was after Ootsubo told you. My decision has been made. You've been subbed out for the rest of this quarter and the final. Sit."

"Yes, Coach."

* * *

"What the Hell was _that, _Takao?!" I flinched at Miyaji-senpai's shouts, grateful that he wasn't carrying a pineapple with him today. Man...those things hurt.

"Sorry."

"Is that really all you can say for yourself after all that crap?! You could've cost us the game!" I heard Shin-chan make a somewhat amused sound. "What the Hell is so funny, Midorima?!"

"You act as if victory is impossible without Takao. We're more than capable of winning without him."

Alright. I have to admit that hurt me a bit. Is he trying to say that they don't need me on the team? Does he even realize how many passes I've given to him that absolutely _no one _could've done? I let out an angered breath, smacking my towel over my shoulder and walking to the showers.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Shin-chan. Makes me feel _real _important."

I let the door close behind me without hearing a response. Tch, now I see why Miyaji-senpai's always pissed at him. He thinks he's so great. Well, maybe he is, but that doesn't mean he has to act like it all the time! Damn Miracles... But now that I think about it, my performance today was less than helpful in any way. Maybe I'm losing my touch. I'm too easily distracted... It's not fair that I'm able to see the tiniest movement of every single person in the room! Maybe I should quit. I mean, it'd help out a lot. No one would find out my secret, so no rejection. And I'm so far off my game, it's disgusting. I won't mess anyone up that way.

But...then again, basketball is my life. I love it. I can't just quit, I worked too damn hard and got too damn far to just give up now. Just because I'm scared of a little badmouthing from my teammates? Please. What kind of decision is that? Not an honorable or respectable one.

I sighed heavily, letting the hot water wash away the sweat and grime from the first three quarters I played. What the Hell am I supposed to do? I rested my head against the wall, more conflicted now than ever. I'm getting a damn headache. I did nothing but over think and masturbate these past few weeks. At this rate, either my brain is gonna pop or I'm gonna go blind.

I noticed the door open, and I didn't move or speak as my teammates crowded into the room to shower. It was so uncomfortably quiet. No conversation about how we demolished the opponent or what we were gonna do to celebrate. Just...silence. I could practically fell Miyaji's anger radiating off of him from behind me, and I sighed lightly. Maybe they were already planning on kicking me off the team. To my surprise, Shin-chan was the first to leave the showers. He never washes up that quick. He likes to make sure he's clean enough to present himself to the world, and a three minute shower shouldn't have nearly been enough for him. Maybe he's _really _pissed at me...

A short while later Ootsubo-senpai and Kimura-senpai walked out. Without wanting to be left alone with Miyaji for too long, I left afterward, waiting a few minutes as not to appear suspicious. In the locker room, Kimura and Ootsubo had just finished getting dressed. Again surprising me, Shin-chan had already gone. Why did he leave if I was his ride home? Now I'm gonna look like an even bigger dork for dragging around an empty rickshaw... I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at Ootsubo-senpai.

"You weren't in your right mind today. That's fine, we all have our days. Just don't let it happen a second time, alright?" I nodded.

"Yes, Captain." He smiled at me before walking out, followed by Kimura. I sighed, beginning to get dressed.

I had only just gotten my pants on when Miyaji-senpai walked in. Shit. Damn. Just a towel. Gotta get outta here. Help. I fumbled for my socks and sneakers, in a hurry to put them on. Don't make eye-contact. Don't look down. Easy.

"So how come you're avoiding me, Bakao?"

"Bakao?!" I looked up at him, annoyed. Shit. Made eye-contact. "I mean...um..." Damn his eyes are pretty...it's that brown that's almost gold... Oh _God _he just sat down in front of me! His legs are _open! What do I do?!_

"Sorry I yelled at you. I was just upset." He shrugged it off as if he didn't insinuate that I was a hindrance to the team.

"No...it's fine..."

"No...it's not. And what Shintarou said wasn't cool either." I looked down at my feet, shrugging.

"No, it's fine. I'll just hide one of his lucky charms or something to get him back... You know how Miracles can get..."

"Tch. Don't play that bullshit like he didn't hurt your feelings. And look at your senpai when he's talking to you." He grabbed at my face roughly, turning it to face his. "You're not useless, no matter what he made you think, you understand? You're an important part to this team, so don't go quitting on us, you hear?" He let go of my face and stood, turning to drop his towel and get dressed. My face grew horribly red and I turned immediately. He's so confident with his body...and...actually really nice when he wants to be.

"Thanks, Miyaji-senpai."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll talk to Shintarou later about his attitude."

I blinked. Talk to him later? Doesn't he mean on Monday? I didn't know they talked outside of school and games... That's definitely a surprise. That means they _don't _hate each other...

Fantasies, fantasies, fantasies...


	6. Discovery, Confrontation and Realization

It was after school, and I paced back and forth in front of the doors of the gym. I vaguely heard the sounds of laughter and basketballs hitting the gym floor. I've been dreading this moment all weekend. What faces me behind these doors? What do I do if Ootsubo-senpai decides he doesn't want me as the team's weakest link anymore? I sighed heavily, opening the door. I'll never know until I go in, right?

"It's about time you showed up, Takao." Ootsubo-senpai announced my arrival, catching a dribbling ball in between his hands. "You're late." Before I could apologize, Kimura-senpai came to pat me on the back.

"Yeah, we were starting to think you quit on us." I smiled up reassuringly at him.

"Me? Quit? Of course not! Heh, the only way I'm leaving is if I'm thrown out by brute force!" He laughed lightly, nudging me towards the locker room.

"Good to hear, Takao. Now go get changed for practice. And tell Miyaji and Shintarou to hurry up. They've been in there for a while now." I nodded.

"Alright." I walked to the locker room,to change, feeling better now than I had all weekend. I thought about what Miyaji-senpai told me the night after the game, and I realized, he was absolutely right! I'm not unimportant to the team. I'm a damn point guard after all! No one else in this school -let alone this team- can do what I do on the court. I begun to open the door to the locker room, when the hushed voices of Shin-chan and Miyaji-senpai froze me in place.

"Stop screwing around, Miyaji. Anyone can walk in at any time."

"Tch. Calm down and live a little, _Shin-chan~_" I blinked. _Shin-chan?! _What the...I've never heard anyone call him that except for me! And to hear it from _Miyaji-senpai? _It's unthinkable!

"Don't refer to me as "Shin-chan". Only Takao can call me that." There was slight annoyance in his tone, I could tell.

"Fine, fine. I just thought I'd try it out." After that response, I couldn't hear any more conversation. Curiosity got the better of me, and I peeked through the small crack in the door, blushing horribly at what I saw.

Miyaji-senpai had Shin-chan's back against the lockers, his heels raised slightly off the floor. His arms were wrapped around his neck, and Shin-chan's hands rested against the small of his back. Their bare chests pressed together -with Shin-chan having to bend slightly to assist in doing so- their lips locked in an incredibly passionate kiss. I could see their tongues intertwined whenever either of them would change the tilt of their head, pushing into each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. Miyaji-senpai fisted his hand in that luscious green hair, pressing their faces even closer together. I could hear their pants and soft moans and groans.

Honestly, I was jealous. I've imagined provocative things like this countless times in the past two months, but, I've always imagined myself with them. I was kind of unsettling to see them like this and be unable to join them. I was kind of like an outsider. A creep. That weird guy who spies on them and jerks off to their every action. God...their moves got even more kinky as Miyaji-senpai stuck his hand slowly down Shin-chan's pants, the action causing the green-haired to shiver and grip his waist tighter.

My face grew warmer and my pants grew tighter. I can't watch this anymore. I silently shut the door, speed-walking the Hell away from there and towards the exit. I have to out of here. I can't face them after that.

"Oi, Takao, where're you going?" Ootsubo-senpai called after me as I hustled to the door. I didn't even turn to look back at him.

"Um...I forgot, I left something back in my classroom, I gotta...um...I'll be right back!" Without waiting to hear his protests, I ran out of the gym, wanting to be as far away from everyone as possible.

Miyaji and Shintarou looked so...together. It's an odd way of explaining it, but that's how it is. For some reason, that really, really bothers me. Like...when did they start liking each other? How long have they been dating each other? Home come Shin-chan didn't tell me about it? If I would've just been told, I would've been saved over two months of dreaming and yearning, and I wouldn't be in so much pain right now.

Yeah, I admit it. My fantasies got so out of control, that it actually _hurts_ me to see them together like that. I feel so left out, like if I was a player to a game, but the other players don't know I'm even apart of it. Am I a sad case or what?

* * *

After a while, I had no choice but to go back to practice. Everyone is probably suspicious of my behavior. I stood in front of the gym doors for the second time that day, nervous to step inside. I took a few deep breaths. Okay. I'm cool. I got this.

Just as I was about to walk in, the door opened, Miyaji-senpai stepping out. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Here you are. I was worried about you. Kimura-senpai told me you ran off out of nowhere without even being there for ten minutes. How come?" I blinked, he was worried about me? That's a pretty...odd thing to hear after seeing him with Shin-chan. I took a few steps back, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Um..I had left something in class. I went back to get it. That's all."

"But you were gone for almost twenty minutes." Oh shit... I began to panic. shit, what do I say?!

"Uh...um.." I stuttered dumbly.

"Hey, you okay? You're really red..." He put a hand on my forehead, to which I flinched away. Damn...I probably shouldn't have done that. He blinked. "Huh? What's the matter? You okay?" I can't talk to him. If I do, I'll spill something. I can't risk that! God...I'm falling apart...

"Um...I just remembered, Mom wanted me to come home early...uh...you know...chores and stuff..." I turned to make a hasty escape, but Miyaji-senpai obviously had other plans, because he grabbed my wrist pulling me back towards him.

"Not so fast, Bakao. You're gonna stop avoiding me." Before I knew it, he had my back against the wall, his hands on either side of my head. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. This is the perfect situation. He'd flirt with me, rub against me and lean down to kiss me passionately...

Like how he did to Shin-chan.

"Miyaji-senpai...um...this is..." I trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"Sudden? Unexpected? Inappropriate?" I looked down, rolling my shoulders a bit for a quick shrug. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, my face reddening even more so than before. "Come on, don't tell me you're not thrilled. You're not exactly discreet when you stare at me. And what did I tell you? You look up at your senpai when he's talking to you."

I can't handle this. I'm about to explode. That voice, the heat that radiates off of him... He's so close to me. I'm probably red all over...

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, Miyaji?" Before I could react to the arrival of a third party, I was pulled out of reach of Mijayi-senpai and pushed behind Shin-chan. He held a secure hand on my waist, not taking his eyes off Miyaji. I looked up at him, a bit confused at the situation I found myself in. It's like he was trying to protect me from him.

"Um...Shin-chan..."

"Shouldn't you be practicing, Midorima?"

"I came to check why it was taking you so long to get a drink of water."

"What I do is none of your business. I'm the higher-up here, not you."

"Tch. Sexually harassing Takao is my business. You aren't allowed to touch him."

"You're awfully protective of him all of a sudden."

Shin-chan said nothing in rebuttal, and they stood there, golden-brown mixing with green as they stared each other down. It was such an intense atmosphere. What is this? What happened to the lovey-dovey couple I almost walked in on in the locker room? Why is Shin-chan holding me so tightly? I don't even think he realizes he's stroking my waist with his thumb. This is too much. I have to get out of here.

"I...I have to go!" I pulled away from Shin-chan and ran, ignoring the calls of the two (lovers?) I left behind.

But why did I run? Although I'm aware they're not homophobic, and won't reject me for my sexuality, I fear them now more than ever. Sure, they might have a thing for me, but they definitely have a thing for each other! I don't want to mess up any relationship they may have, no matter how jealous I get.

God, I'm so flustered around them. I can't think straight! They make me all drowsy and dizzy. I blush like a little schoolgirl and I can't get them out of my head! Oh God...

_Am I in love with them?_


	7. Stress, Overtime and Awkward Situations

I love them. I fucking love them. God, how could I be so stupid as to not realize my own feelings until just now? How could I be so dumb as to let my feelings go this _far?_ This is unbelievable. Alright, I've heard of crushing on two or three people at one time, but _loving _them? Actually having genuine feelings for two different people? How could I have the mindset of not being able to be without either Shintarou or Miyaji?

What's worse is that they're in some type of relationship, whether they want to admit it or not. Considering their everyday attitude towards each other, I doubt that they would ever refer to themselves as "boyfriends", but after what I witnessed in the locker room, something romantic is going on between them. A love/hate relationship? Most likely. But what I don't understand is why Miyaji-senpai flirted so heavily with me. And why was Shin-chan playing the hero?

Wait...

Maybe Shin-chan pulled me away not to protect me, but to protect his relationship with Miyaji-senpai. When he said he wasn't allowed to touch me, maybe he meant he wasn't allowed to touch other people in general. Argh! Stupid, Takao! Stupid, stupid! He's not jealous of Miyaji touching you, he's jealous of _you _touching _him!_ I buried my face in my hands and groaned. What a conceited thought to have.

But if that was the case, then why was he holding me so tightly? There's no way he would've done that if he was angry. I'm so damn confused...

I clutched at my shirt, trying to will my pounding -no, aching- heart to slow. I had run all the way back home with the image of Miyaji-senpai and Shin-chan playing in my mind. The image burned in my memory, never to be removed. Yeah, it was hot to think about, but in the end, it made me feel really lonely. Miyaji-senpai came onto me really hard, so he's always an option. I know that now. But...even though I really, _really _like him, he's an option I could never take. Shin-chan's my best friend. I would never steal anyone from him. I paced back and forth in my room, over-thinking once more.

I just...I wanted to scream. I wanted to pull my hair out. I wanted to cry. I wanted to do all at once. Just now, I realized I've been building up nothing but frustration, and kept it pent up because I couldn't realize my situation. Sexual frustration, mental frustration, a bit of confusion and some jealousy...

So I punched a hole in my bedroom wall. Not my best idea. Tears of pain sprung to my eyes.

"Gah! Fu-!" I screamed at both the pain and my own idiocy. I bounced on the balls of my feet, cradling my throbbing hand. "Why did I do that?!"

I leaned against the wall, right beside a fist-sized hole. The pain faded eventually, but the tears kept coming for some reason. God...I feel like such a woman. It's time for me to man up. This is eating me alive.

Tomorrow, I'll confess.

* * *

Boy, I would've never expected the scolding of my life to come from someone other than my mother. But sure enough, the moment I walked into practice the next day, I got an earful from Ootsubo-senpai. He told me that what I did yesterday was nothing short of disrespectful. Not only did I skip out on practice, but I also refused to listen to my Captain and senpai when he yelled at me to return. Funny...I don't remember hearing him shouting after me when I ran out...

My punishment? I have to stay after another half hour to practice while everyone got the luxury of going home. I would leave anyway, but I'm a horrible liar, and there's no doubt in my mind that my Captain would ask if I stayed the entire half hour when I see him tomorrow...

I sighed heavily. Talk about a major setback. I didn't even get the chance to speak with Miyaji-senapi and Shin-chan. So far, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. I want to tell them, but I'm not sure how, or what type of reaction I might get.

I shook the thoughts from my head. This is practice, so I better...you know...actually practice. I stood behind the 3-point line, jumping up and shooting the ball. To my surprise, it went in. I stood there for a moment, a surprised look on my face.

"Wow...Shin-chan's lesson payed-" My voice caught in my throat. I can't focus on doing something as simple as shooting a basketball without one of them popping into my head! God, can't I get some peace?!

* * *

I tossed my shirt and shorts into my duffel bag, leaning against the lockers. I stopped after only twenty minutes, but what the Hell. I worked hard today, and I'm stressed and can't focus. What am I supposed to do? Miss shots and trip over my feet for another ten minutes? I don't think so. I think I'll just take a long shower...

I sighed. I remember being able to wash up freely with my teammates without worrying about popping a boner out of nowhere. I'd splash them with cold water or whip them with a wet towel. Can't really do that now, can I? Not when I have all these fantasies about two of them. All hot and sweaty. Feeling, rubbing, caressing me all over. Licking...biting...scratching... Devouring me like I'm some sort of gourmet meal.

I was becoming more and more aware of the tent growing in my boxers. I groaned, unable to stop the thoughts from materializing in my head. Seriously, I need to get laid. Soon.

You know what? No one's here. Screw it.

My hand reached down slowly to grab my bulge through my boxers, the thin material not much of a barrier. I kneaded myself, my palm rolling, rubbing and pressing hard. With no parents or teammates around to worry about, I moaned freely. More images made their way to my perverted little mind.

Miyaji-senpai on his knees in front of me, teasing me through my boxers, sometimes with his hands and other times with his mouth. He'd torture me like this until I was leaking through and writhing in anxiety beneath him. My other hand reached up to rub my thumb over a nipple, in place of Shin-chan, who would tweak and pinch it to attention while his tongue worked the other. I panted hard as I slipped my hand underneath the material of my soaked boxers. I stroked myself, sending shivers throughout my body. More...I need more...

"Hah...uhn...Shintarou...Miyaji...!"

"It looks like we were both wrong."

I jumped at the voice, quickly pulling my hand out of my underwear. I turned on my heel and stumbled backwards, tripping and falling on my ass. No...oh God, please no. Anything but this. I looked up, meeting the eyes of the unwanted and unexpected company. I shook where I sat, unsure of how to feel or react. Oh, fuck me...

"Yes, it seems we were. He called both of our names."


	8. Red Handed, Confessions and Perfection

I didn't want to get caught like this. My hand down my pants, watched by the two people I was masturbating to. This is so embarrassing... What am I even supposed to say to them? "Oh, hey, whoops~! I'm kinda in love with you guys, but you kinda have a thing, so I jerk off to keep myself happy. Oh, and watch that puddle." Nope. Can't do that. Miyaji-senpai shook his head at me, a smirk on his face.

"You know, halfway back to Shintarou's house, we decided to come back to help you out. We know how bad you are at shooting. But when we found the gym empty, we were curious. We heard a little sound and followed it here. Apparently you spent your extra practice doing a different kind of shooting." He paused to laugh lightly at the embarrassed expression that found its way to my face. "It was a hot thing to see, no doubt, but how unprofessional of you, Bakao."

My face grew even warmer. Did he just say I was hot? Or just the sight of me jerking off against the lockers? Why can't he just come out and say what he's thinking, rather than keep me guessing? Wait...I'm being a hypocrite, aren't I?

"Do you mind showing me again?" Miyaji continued talking, squatting down in front of me, "That incredibly sexy face you make when you're pleasured?" He reached a hand down to touch me, and in a panic, I smacked his hand away, scrambling backwards. I noticed his eyebrow twitch. He was irritated. Ignoring his annoyance, I gestured a hand towards Shin-chan, who was staring in absolute silence.

"H-how can you do that when Shin-chan's here? Aren't you two together? That's not fair to him! Treat him with more respect!" There. I got some of the pent up anger out...

Miyaji-senpai just stared at me with a shocked -and somewhat amused- expression. Shin-chan appeared to become aggravated, looking away. Miyaji sighed heavily and stood.

"You just can't see what's going on here, can you? I thought you were his best friend." I blinked. What the Hell was he talking about? What is it that I'm supposed to see? At my silence and obvious confusion, he groaned again, becoming even more frustrated with me. "Shin-chan here has had a thing for you for the longest time now. Even before we were together. Heh. If anything, he's more turned on than I am."

"I told you only Takao can call me that." Shin-chan snapped at Miyaji, finally speaking. I stared, wide-eyed. Shin-chan liked me before? I groaned. Are we typical high schoolers or what?

"So...how come you didn't tell me?" He glanced down at me with his usual, impassive green eyes.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He retorted. Miyaji-senpai simply laughed at us.

"Such children. Don't worry, you'll learn not to give a damn and just tell people how you feel." Shin-chan scoffed at this.

"Grabbing someone randomly and kissing them isn't something you classify as "telling people how you feel"."

Finally, I understood. Shin-chan liked me before, but didn't think I liked him for one reason or another. So when Miyaji-senpai came onto him, he went along with it, but still had a thing for me. So...

"Wait, Miyaji-senpai, how come you like me?" He smiled, walking towards me. It was kind of...unsettling. He knelt down and grabbed my face gently. My breath hitched and my heart pounded as he brought his lips to my own.

The kiss wasn't as demanding as I thought it would be. It was sweet, soft, loving. As he kissed me, the thumb on the hand cupping my face stroked my cheek. Just as my eyes began to shut, I felt myself get pulled away from Miyaji and into a standing position. Before I could question him, Shin-chan leaned down to kiss me, pulling my waist towards him. It was slightly more aggressive than Miyaji's, as if he was irritated, but that didn't matter. His lips were as soft as I imagined. He trailed his fingers up my spine, causing me to shiver as he pulled away slowly. I looked up at him, breathing a bit heavily.

"I love you, Takao." My face grew hot. Am I hearing correctly? Did he just...?! I opened my mouth to respond, a hint of a dry sound escaping my throat before warm arms wrapped around my torso from behind. Miyaji-senpai pulled me into his chest, but Shin-chan showed no sign of letting go, stepping forward to close the gap forced between us.

"That's not fair, Midorima. I told you I wanted to be the one to say it first." The green-haired giant simply grunted.

"Oha Asa told me that today is the luckiest day this month for Cancers. As long as I did everything right, there was no way for me not to be the first to confess my feelings to Takao."

"Tch. Whatever, Marimo-kohai." Ignoring Shin-chan's incredulous look at the ridiculous nickname he was just given, he trailed kisses across my exposed shoulders, then up the back of my neck and over to my ear. I shivered again at the sensations, squeaking in surprise when he bit down and startled nibbling on my earlobe. He chuckled. "Cute...I love you, Takao. You've brought so much light to this team...you're much more than the brat I made myself believe you were." He licked the side of my face before turning my head to kiss me again. My heart hammered in my chest as I responded to the kiss, moving my lips in correspondence to his.

Shin-chan's hand made it way over my chest, rubbing a thumb over my heart. Using his other hand, he pulled my face away from Miyaji -ignoring his complaints- and forced me to look up at him.

"Your heart rate is out of control." That was all he said before pulling my face up to join his. I whimpered slightly against his lips, feeling him grind his hips against me. I could practically feel him through his pants, hard and needy. He pulled away slightly to mumble against my lips. "Tell me you love me, Takao." He bit down softly on my bottom lip, pulling it apart from my top. "Say it."

I looked up into his lust-clouded eyes, speechless from the multiple kisses I've received. Work, mouth, work!

"Uh...um..." Before I could regain my voice, Miyaji-senpai's hand ghosted against the back of my thigh, inching up slowly under my boxers and to my bare ass.

"Before you answer him, answer me. Tell me you love me, instead, Ba~ Ka~ O~" His fingers pinched and poked teasingly at my ass cheek, before he grabbed it and kneaded it harshly. I couldn't hope to fight back the moan.

"I...I..." I stuttered dumbly as I was pulled back closer to Shin-chan, who began rubbing and tweaking my nipple with his perfect fingers. "A-Ah..." I couldn't respond to either one of them. When one told me to respond to their love, the other would pull at me and pleasure me further. Miyaji-senpai bit and licked at the back of my neck as he fondled me from behind, while Shin-chan ground his hips into me and pinched the nubs at my chest to attention, just as I imagined.

"Tell us, Takao."

"Tell us who you love."

"Who do you love?"

"Do you love us, Takao?"

I couldn't take their sensual grinds and bites. I was growing painfully hard against their touches, my erection pressing uncomfortably against Shin-chan's. He groaned lowly in my ear, arched downwards to suck and bite and my shoulder while Miyaji-marked the other. They continued to mumble against my bruised skin.

"Tell me you love me."

"Ahn...I...I love you both!" I shouted finally, able to release the words from the back of my throat. They stopped their actions, leaving me to struggle to catch my breath. Damn...I can't leave the room silent like this. "Is...that okay? Can I love both Shin-chan and Miyaji-senpai?"

I heard Shin-chan's deep chuckle, followed shortly by Miyaji-senpai's own higher-pitched laugh. Were they laughing at me? Is that a bad thing? I'm scared to find out...

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

**I know I don't normally leave author's notes, but I just wanted to let you know that since school just started for me, updates might take a little longer than before. Also, next chapter will -without a doubt- be the last chapter. I hope you all liked this little teaser~ There'll definitely be more to come~**


	9. Miyaji-senpai, Shin-chan, and Takao

**Just so you know, I'll be switching this final chapter's narrative mode from first to third person. I just found it easier and better to write the smut scene in this point of view. I apologize ahead of time if this confuses you. And I also apologize if this isn't up to par. This is my first sex scene. Maybe I should've started with two people rather than three... -le sigh- Too late now. Sory this took so long to get up! ._.**

**But enjoy my lovlies~ **

* * *

Takao stood sandwiched between his two...teammates? Friends? Lovers? He mentally shuddered at the word. Imagine the three of them, living together, being happy together...

And then it dawned on him that he was the only one out of the three of them who wasn't fully dressed. He blushed horribly, embarrassed at being the only slender body flushed tight against two incredibly toned, sexy, hard, irresistible bodies... Shintarou raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk on his face.

"Your face is pink, Takao. Why so shy?" The back of his hand brushed the side of Takao's face, leaving a tingly sensation where his elegant fingers touched. He suddenly had the urge to suck on each and every one of those Miracle fingers. He wet his lips.

"Maybe it's because he's practically naked, and we're still dressed." Miyaji guessed with a smirk, his arms now draped over Takao's shoulders. A careless finger circled around an erect nipple, causing the younger to squirm slightly. "Why don't we change that, _Shin-chan~?_" Before the green-haired could scold him, Miyaji raised an arm and reached forward to grab the back of his neck, forcing him to lean over Takao for a heated kiss.

Takao let out a shaky breath as he looked up at the sight of their vigorous make-out session. Tongues slid over each other, and the notorious biting of the lower lip whenever either one would draw back for a breath. He let out a small whine, feeling himself grow harder than before. In response, Shintarou dipped his hips slightly and ground upwards against his burning erection, causing more moans to leak out from the raven-haired boy's mouth.

In an attempted to up-one Shintarou, Miyaji pressed against Takao's rear end, his own aching hard on teasing the other's ass. All the while, Miyaji and Shintarou continued kissing each other sloppily and hungrily. Shintarou reached over and tugged on the blonde's shirt before yanking it up and over his head. Wasting no time, he quickly rid of his own, locking his lips with the oldest as soon as the annoying shirts were tossed well across the room. Every slight movement of their lower bodies caused poor Takao to be tortured. His soft moans slowly filled the air, as well as the taller two's groans and growls.

The two finally broke apart, looking down at the small boy between them. Miyaji grinned a bit, wiping the drool from his chin. He walked his index and middle finger up his back, causing him to arch slightly into Shintarou.

"Look, Midorima, he's incredibly red. Even his chest and back. I wonder if all the other parts of him are red too..." His other hand slithered around his waist, travelling dangerously to his nether region.

"Sh-shower." Takao stuttered dumbly, stopping the venturing hand from going any further. He had just remembered the main source of every single wet dream he ever had about them. At their confused faces, he continued, although he wished he didn't have to. He didn't want it to sound awkward. "I...I want to have sex in the showers."

Shintarou and Miyaji exchanged looks before grinning, although the evil blonde's grin was obviously much wider and more dastardly.

"You are a dirty boy, aren't you, Takao?" He looked up at Shintarou and smiled. "We'd be better get undressed then. Wouldn't want our clothes to get wet." Two pops were heard, followed by unzipping. Takao shivered as they dropped their pants and kicked them to the side, equally as exposed as him. The anxiety was killing him. Miyaji grabbed Takao's hand, leading him into the showers with a cloudy look in his eye. Shintarou made sure not to be far behind.

They crowded themselves to the back two showers, which were now running hot water. Suddenly, Takao had no idea what to do. Here they were, clad in their boxers only -well, boxer briefs for Shintarou- in the perfect situation. They stood dripping wet, eyes held lustfully on Takao, awaiting instruction. But he had no clue what to say to them. He was physically pure. He could think and talk dirty all he wanted, but when it came down to the bedroom, he was as innocent as a nun.

Shintarou caught onto this quickly. He grabbed the Hawk-Eye's chin gently, pulling his face upwards to look at him. Takao chewed on his lip shyly at the silence. He was aware that his partner was aware. What was he going to say? _'__Oh God...this could be very, very bad...'_

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Another moment of silence passed as Takao nodded and looked to the side. Originally, he wanted to look down, but... Boxer briefs. Wet, tight fitting boxer briefs. Miyaji draped his arms around Takao's shoulders, a grin on his face.

"Heh...so you really don't know what you want, do you? That's adorable." He grazed his fingers over Takao's washboard stomach, tickling the skin. "You need to be shown how it's done." He pushed Takao down onto his knees, then knelt beside him in front of Shintarou. He shook some water out of his hair with a single hand, the act making Takao fanboy on the inside. "First, you need to know how to make your partner excited. Take notes, Takao."

Takao watched with widening grey hues as Miyaji licked up Shintarou's left leg to his mid-thigh, the green-haired visibly shivering at the act. He kissed along the waistline of his boxer briefs, lifted his head slightly to trail his tongue along the lower portion of his abs. Shintarou's stomach contracted slightly, and Takao could hear the hitch of his breath over the sound of running water. Miyaji had a slight grin as he kissed his hip, sucking on the sweet skin as he peeled back the wet boxer briefs and slid them down to his ankles. Takao's mouth opened slightly at the sight of Shintarou's massive package. A slight whimper escaped him as he shifted slightly, feeling himself growing harder.

"He's blessed, isn't he?" Miyaji asked with a light chuckle. Takao bit his lip and nodded, looking down. In response, the dirty blonde lifted his chin and kissed him, running his tongue along the edges of his teeth. He pulled away slightly. "Pay attention."

He returned his attention back to Shintarou, who's hand was twitching anxiously. The feel of the hot water hitting his hard cock was killing him, and if no one was going to finish him off, he'd do it himself. Not wasting another second, Miyaji slid his lips over the poor neglected organ, causing Shintarou to groan out. Miyaji worked almost professionally, bobbing his head at a set rhythm, grazing the shaft with teeth while rubbing ruthlessly along the underside with tongue. He sucked hard, moaning out softly. Shintarou's hand went to fist in Miyaji's wet locks, forcing more of himself in his mouth.

Takao's groans got washed away with the running water. _'So hot...so so hot...' _Miyaji pulled back, much to his partner's disappointment, a thin line of saliva and precum connecting his lip with the tip of Shintarou's member briefly before snapping. He was standing at full attention now, at the mercy of the beating shower head and Miyaji's tedious lesson. Miyaji licked his lips and looked up at his green-haired beauty, a grin still plastered on his face.

"Tell us what we can do for you, Shin-chan~" He purred lowly, his lips dangerously close to the swollen tip. Shintarou stood a little straighter, adjusting his glasses in an attempt to keep his composure.

"I...I want you and Takao to suck me dry." He blushed at his own words, refusing eye contact with either of them. Miyaji's grin stretched wider, and Takao's blush spread down his face to his neck and shoulders.

"Ah, so cute, Midorima. Come, Takao." At the command, Takao positioned himself facing Shintarou, his heart running wild. Miyaji spoke again, this time his voice low and his tone somewhat encouraging. "It's okay to be nervous. Just do what I do." Miyaji leaned in and closed his eyes, running the tip of his tongue up and down one side of the shaft. The younger boy took a shaky breath, leaning in a taking his own experimental lick. He felt the muscle tense and twitch underneath his tongue, causing him to flinch back. But the taste left in his mouth left him craving more. It was salty, but oddly sweet at the same time. He felt a hand on his head, urging him to continue on. He leaned in a second time for a longer lick, which soon soon turned into several, which gave him the appearance of a thirsty kitten lapping up milk.

Miyaji continued to show him different ways to pleasure Shintarou, first curling his tongue along the underside and dragging it down towards the head, then flicking and rubbing his tongue over the slit. He had Takao mirror him as he did it a second time, resulting in a brief yet intimate tongue tangle over Shintarou's head. They moaned out freely as Shintarou leaked his sweetness all over their tongues, and said Ace couldn't hope to contain his moans either. He let his head rest against the wall as his teammate continued to torture him, now with teeth.

They bit and sucked along the shaft, the tips of their tongues touching on the underside of the shaft every now and again. Takao was a bit frightened at the first throb of the cock under his tongue, unaware of what that meant. Miyaji laughed lightly when he saw him pull away.

"Don't freak out, that just means he's _really _close. Takao, give me your hand, but don't stop sucking." Takao nodded and went back to licking and biting in the shaft, while reaching over to Miyaji. Said blonde had also continued pleasuring his lover, now fumbling for his kohai's small hands. Once it was grabbed, he pulled it down over his own burning erection, rubbing his hand over it. He caused himself to groan slightly, the slight vibrations of his lips driving Shintarou wild. He slid Takao's hand into his boxers, forcing him to feel his length. "Nngh...touch me, Takao..." He moaned out, almost desperately.

Takao loved and hated the pleading in his voice. It was something he couldn't say no to... His controlled fingers twitched to life, shyly stroking Miyaji's length up and down. His elder moaned in a pleasant response, reaching over to stick his own hand down Takao's underwear. Both their hands moved in almost unison, Takao moving a bit slower to be able to copy. It was the firm hand squeezing his aching member to make Takao moan out audibly, his tongue spasms and heat of his breath causing Shintarou's length to twitch. Takao soon realized that it was true; for every action, there is a reaction.

Shintarou opened a single, clouded green eye to look down at his two lovers. His entire body jolted seeing the two smaller boys pumping each other and licking all over his throbbing erection. The pressure in his abdomen only got worse, and his breath picked up. His back arched slightly off the wall and his eyes squeezed shut as his semen shot all over Miyaji and Takao without even so much as a warning.

Takao was next to release, a small "Ah" sound slipping from his lips as he shot out into Miyaji's hand. They were all breathing a little heavily, Takao most of all. Without even giving him time to catch his breath, Miyaji climbed over Takao, licking off cum that hadn't yet been washed away by the shower. Shintarou grit his teeth and knelt down behind Takao, forcing him into a sitting position. He licked his own sweet substance from his jaw and neck, desperately trying to out-perform Miyaji.

"Oi, Midorima, how was he?" Miyaji asked, referring to Takao's half of the double blow job. Shintarou sucked on the nape of Takao's neck, leaving yet another mark on him.

"Mmh...so good..." He mumbled, causing the raven-haired to continue to grow even more red. Miyaji grinned in approval at this answer, sitting back on the cool, tiled floor.

"Good to hear." He hooked his index finger on the waistband of his boxers, licking his lips at Takao. He began to roll his hips seductively, inching his boxers further and further downwards. Shintarou growled deep in his chest, his body vibrating against Takao's. Both boys watched their senpai's strip tease with lustful eyes, and Takao literally jumped at the sight of little Miyaji-senpai popping free from his restraints. Once the bothersome fabric was removed and flung out of sight, Miyaji spoke again. "Takao, show your senpai what you learned."

Shintarou eased the reluctant Takao onto his elbows and knees, groaning at the sight of his ass sticking in the air in front of him. He bent over Takao from behind, licking up his spine and delivering shivers of pleasure up and down his back.

"Y-yes, Miyaji-senpai..." The point guard lowered his lips, Miyaji's erect penis meeting him halfway. He opened his mouth, his tongue sticking out slightly to guide him on his way down. Miyaji moaned out at the wet friction as Takao bobbed his head up and down slowly, trying to imitate what he saw before. Miyaji lifted his bangs to better see his face, and gripped onto the black locks tightly. His face was so erotic... He blushed lightly, something he doesn't do often.

Shintarou couldn't take these sounds and face anymore. He had to fuck someone, now. He slid Takao's boxers down so they were hanging at his thighs. A single hand caressed a cheek, causing soft moans to emit from the Hawk-Eye, which in turn amplified the sensations on Miyaji's member.

"I'm going to prepare you now." He said bluntly, kissing his shoulder blade. Cautiously, he slid his index finger inside Takao's virgin hole, Takao arching his back and biting down accidentally on Miyaji, who hissed in pain.

"Nnh...watch it, Bakao..." He warned lowly. Takao nodded and gave an apologetic lick to the head of his cock, which gave a twitch of appreciation. Miyaji moaned out, and looked at Shintarou. "Keep going, Shintarou."

Their Ace nodded and sunk his finger deeper, wriggling it around in Takao's puckered up little hole. While his finger worked on fitting a second, he leaned over Takao again, biting and sucking on his shoulders and back, his other hand wrapping around his torso to again perk up his nipples. Takao began to pant slightly at all the attention, every inch of his body on fire. Miyaji gripped his hair tighter and forced his head down further, forcing as much of him into his throat as possible. Takao gagged slightly.

Shintarou slid a second digit into his ass, immediately going into a scissoring motion. He pressed in deeper, now exploring his forbidden cave with dangerously long fingers.

"Nn...Shin-chan..." The small, purr-like sound escaped Takao's lips as he panted even heavier, Miyaji literally having to buck his hips and skull-fuck the poor boy to keep himself from going absolutely mad. This only made Takao moan louder, which sounded like a signal to Shintarou to prod deeper. He entered a third finger, finding it hard to move around. After only a few minutes of probing and searching, Shintarou's middle finger pressed down on Takao's prostate, the action causing him to cry out in pleasure. Shudders ran throughout his body, and his back arched even further.

Miyaji finally allowed himself to release into Takao's unsuspecting mouth, causing the boy to cough and sputter. Miyaji forced him onto his knees, the abrupt change of the angle of the fingers in his ass causing him to moan out again. Shintarou opened his mouth to complain that he wasn't finished, but Miyaji gave him a sharp look. He wasn't even close to being satisfied. After hearing that delicious sound from the raven-haired boy, he wanted much, much more from him. He yanked him up and slammed him against the wall, front first. He whimpered. The chill of the tiles made him shudder, and he looked back at him, only to receive a passionate kiss from Miyaji.

"Sorry, but I can't do any of this foreplay anymore. I'm really gonna put it in now." In an instant, Shintarou was behind Miyaji, a lewd expression in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss across his shoulders and up his neck to the corner of his mouth.

"If anything, I've been tortured the most. Don't think I'm not getting my fair share." He groped and fondled his blonde lover's ass with the hint of a grin, causing him to moan out softly.

"Shintarou...I'm trying to have a moment here..." He grunted in response, biting and pulling on his neck.

"Pretend I'm not even here."

Takao's heart was beating out of his chest this entire brief conversation. He just needed someone to fuck his brains out already! He didn't care if it was Miyaji-senpai or Shin-chan, he just needed it! Oh he was throbbing so bad right now. He's close, and the main event didn't even start. He groaned lowly, something he hadn't meant to do. Mercifully, Miyaji stopped to look at Takao's sexually unstable condition and grinned.

"He's falling apart and I'm not even in yet." He grabbed his waist tightly, slowly sliding his cock into his asshole. Takao groaned again, his eyes fluttering shut. So this is what it felt like to have a dick inside of you?_  
_

"Ahn...so good..." This made Miyaji chuckle, the vibrations of laughter running through his body felt inside of Takao as well.

"And this isn't even the good part." Slowly but surely, he started to move. First he started with the innocent rocking of the hips to get Takao adjusted to the size, then progressed into actual thrust, leaning his forearms against the wall to be able to freely test different angles. Takao's moans progressively started getting louder and more erotic, his arms cradling his head so he wouldn't slam it against the wall accidentally.

Shintarou made his move, discontent with just kissing and groping. He angled himself exactly with Miyaji, knowing precisely where his sweet spot was and just how hard to hit it. He braced himself by resting his arms against the wall, grateful for his height. As the small forward pulled out, the shooting guard shot in, hitting his prostate in only one try. As soon as his head was thrown back, Miyaji screamed out to high heaven, a sound Takao hadn't expected to come from anyone besides himself. There was a slight whimper, and his senapi was hunched over him again.

"Bastar- ahn!" Wasting no time, Shintarou started thrusting into Miyaji, forcing him to thrust harder and faster into Takao. There was double the force on the point guard's poor body, and Miyaji was barely doing any work.

"Miyaji. Move." Shintarou's deep voice sent shivers through him as his lips teased the shell of his ear. "Takao _needs_ you." Miyaji nodded, and gradually started moving his hips again. The sudden force buildup hit Takao like a ton of bricks, and it hurt. Tears welled up in his eyes, and it mixed in with the shower water.

Hearing his pained sounds, Miyaji leaned in to kiss and lick his tears. He tried to ease up, which wasn't easy because of the force of Shintarou's thrusts on his own ass. His quick, rough, perfectly aimed thrusts that drove him crazy... He couldn't help the buck of his hips, causing the smallest to let slip a cry mixed with pain and pleasure. Shintarou knew the effect he had on the other two, and his lips turned upwards in a slight grin. Using his left hand, he stuck his fingers in Miyaji's mouth. He knew how his superior hated to be reduced to a moaning mess.

"Suck." At the command, Miyaji sucked hard on the Miracle's fingers, muffling his moans and groans. But of course, he wanted the shorter of his beloved kohai's to enjoy himself as well. He continued to thrust into him, pleased at the reaction when he had finally been able to find and strike his prostate.

_"A-ah! Miyaji!" _

Wanting hear more from that beautiful mouth of his, Miyaji wrapped his right arm around his hip and began stroking his returned erection up and down with a teasing finger. The act was a success, and Takao's moans grew louder still.

No one knows how long they stood there, thrusting and being thrust into. The slap of skin on skin and the slurp and suck of wet and filthy regions kept them going for what seemed like hours in their minds. The excitement of this forbidden, dangerous and unorthodox love between these three high school basketball players heated the room, and it seemed like the steam radiated from them rather than from the heat of the water beating down on them, stimulating the already hot experience.

The growl of Shintarou's low groan in Miyaji's ear started the chain reaction. The blonde let his lips part from the fingers in his mouth for a loud moan as he came deep inside Takao. The feel of the harsh ejaculation hitting him only caused Takao to cry out in pleasure, his own cum splashing against the wall and ricocheting back onto his waist and legs. The sound of his two lovers sent shivers through the green-haired giant, and his hips bucked as he filled Miyaji to the brim with his own sweet nectar.

The three stood there panting for a moment, trying to catch the breaths that they had lost in the rush of their love-making. Shintarou slowly pulled out, followed by Miyaji. Takao rolled over to lean his back against the wall, his legs a bit wobbly. Miyaji rested next to him.

"This is my favorite part." As if on cue, Shintarou grabbed one of the bars of soap and began gingerly washing the both of them clean. First he cleaned part of Miyaji, kissing him passionately as he did so, then switching to Takao. He kissed Takao just as sweetly, if not even more so.

"I love you, Takao." He mumbled against his lips softly, causing him to blush. He adjusted his glasses with a finger and continued to wash his lower body. Before he could respond, Miyaji turned his head and kissed him as well, just as gentle as Shintarou.

"I love you too, Takao." He stared at him with serious golden eyes, the cloud of lust diminishing with each passing moment.

This is what Takao dreamed of. This is what he yearned for. He wanted to be with these two like this; his Miyaji-senpai and Shin-chan. Not just hot, steamy shower sex, but also the sweet aftermath. He wanted to be able to love them and be loved back. And here, in the locker room showers of his high-school, he got just that.

"Shin-chan...Miyaji-senpai...I love you too."

He knew that the moment they stepped out of the gym and onto the street, they'd have to stop. They'd have to pretend they were nothing more than teammates in basketball. They'd be judged. People would be disgusted that not only was it a romance between men, but between three men. But here, in the privacy of the showers, they don't have to worry. They don't have to care. They can just be here, just the three of them, because no matter what outsiders think...

Three is perfect.


End file.
